Dudley Apoligizes To The PowerPuff Tree Friends/Amy's Ring Power/The Fearsome Five's Demise/The PowerPuff Tree Friends Has Finally Agreed To Marrige The RowdyRuff Tree Friends At The Wedding/A Happy Ending In Townsville
Later when it got darker, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky has already got picked up by The Fearsome Five. Inside the hideout, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky were so upset that Dudley grounds them for sure. They were now dressed for bed and tucked in. Petunia was wearing her light-blue nightgown with snowflakes in it. Giggles was wearing her pink nightgown with pink flowers in it. And Flaky was wearing her red nightgown with stars in it. They do not look happy. Liquidator stands by the bed smirked evilly at them. "I've now seen the past-- to our glorious! Return... to POWER...!" Liquidator hissed evilly, "What'd you think, girls? Sick and tired for gettin' grounded by Dudley Puppy?" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky whimpered, as Liquidator chuckled evilly. Meanwhile, Dudley, Tom, Jerry, Krystal, Nellie Brea, and Kitty were still flying on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence, have finally made it to the hideout to rescue Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky. "We're here!!" Dudley said, "Let's go!" "Dudley, wait!!" Kitty called, "There can be traps in there. You don't wanna go in." "But I have to, Kitty! I have to!" Dudley explained. Inside, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky was grabbed by the Fearsome Five. Petunia was grabbed Liquidator. Giggles was grabbed by Quackerjack. And Flaky was grabbed by Megavolt. "Well, well, welly, welly, welly, welly, well, PowerPuff Tree Friends. Looks like it's just you girls, and us guys!" Negaduck said, "Hm, what shall we do with you girls when you three are tired, hm, hm, hm? Oh, I know! How about a well-rounded bedtime of HYPNOTIC EYES?" He cackled evilly. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky gasped in horror they began to scream, yelling for help. "HELP!! HELP!! HELP!! HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky they screamed in terror. "Oh, no, guys! Sound's like the girls are cryin' for help!" Dudley cried, noticing that Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky are getting hypnotized by the Fearsome Five, "Stay here, guys, while I'm going to punished the Fearsome Five!" "No, Dudley, sir! You can't!" Tom cried. "It's way too dangerous!" Jerry exclaimed. "Oh, for the love of piece of me!" Dudley groaned, as he went inside to rescue Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky. He busted in, shouting "THEY'RE NOT YOURS!!" "Dudley?!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky gasped in surprised. "Oh, no! What does he want with us?!" Megavolt groaned. "Dudley!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky smiled. "Girls!" Dudley said, also smiled as he hugs them, "I thought I lost you!" He said, while crying tears of joy inside his heart, "Are you okay?!" "But what happened to you when you ground us? We though you hate us." Giggles explained. "Well, I couldn't stay mad at you girls. Because what I did, is love." Dudley added. "Oh, yeah?! Well, you're not goin' home with them! They're OURS now!!" Bushroot shouted. "Give them to us!!" Quackerjack demand. "No!! You five were wrong! It's all my fault for what they did is wrong to. But now I have come to save the girls." Dudley told. "Well, in that case." A voice said. It was Amy Rose, who was looking at the nighttime skies, smiling. "By night, one way... By day, another..." Amy said about her story, "I want to show you this ring. It has powers." She showed the ring of power to become powerful, "See? What do you think? Do you like it?" She asked. "Well, err, it's uh, it's uh, really something. But-- IT IS SO AWSOME!!!" Dudley smiled excitedly. The Fearsome Five gasped in surprised, "The Ring...!" "Negaduck!" Dudley gasped in shocked. "Get out of our way!!" Negaduck shouted as he scratched Dudley's arm causing Dudley has a scar. "We want THAT RING!" Liquidator snarled, as he pounces to attack Amy, causing her screaming in terror. "STOP! YOUR HURTING HER!!" Knuckles shouted, as he run towards Liquidator, pushing him. "It was you five!" Amy shouted. "You guys did it!" Dudley cried. "You killed Pterano! That was no accident!" Knuckles scolded. "Yes! We'd kill him!" Negaduck cackled. "He wanted to destroy everything!" Quackerjack growled. "Absolutely not!" Amy shouted. "We learned this much, take, while you can... WHEN YOU CAN!!" Liquidator snarled, evilly. "Then you guys learned nothing!" Dudley snapped. Liquidator punched Dudley, suddenly, Dudley's sword was flying out, "Oh, no! My sword!!" He cried. Toothy, Cuddles, and Flippy gasped sharply. Toothy catches Dudley's sword. "This is for Pterano!" Toothy growled, while he stabs Negaduck's heart. "STOP IT, NOW!" Negaduck cried, painfully. "This is for hurting the PowerPuff Tree Friends!" Cuddles snarled, as he stabs Megavolt's throat. "I'm think I'm-- I'm-- dying!" Megavolt coughed. "This is for Dudley Puppy!" Flippy scolded, then stabs Bushroot's butt. "GAH!! We'll tare you to pieces!!" Bushroot cried. "This is for our friends and family!!" Toothy boomed, as he stabs Quackerjack's forehead. "YOU BOYS WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" Quackerjack wailed. "This is for us!" Toothy roared, as he stabs Liquidator's belly. "Just you wait 'till I get you in my coils!" Liquidator groaned. "And this? This is for you five!" Cuddles hissed. "GOODBYE, FOREVER AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" The RowdyRuff Tree Friends shouted. Then they killed Negaduck, Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Liquidator to make them meet their demise, and the Fearsome Five were never seen again. "WE DID IT!!!!" The heroes shouted in happiness. "Oh, boys!" Giggles smiled, as she hugs Cuddles. "You boys are magnificent!" Petunia said, as she hugs Toothy. "You boys are absolute heroes of the day!" Flaky cheered, as she hugs Flippy. "Girls? Before anything else happens..." Cuddles said, as he Toothy, and Flippy took out the wedding diamond ring for Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, as the girls smiled in joy, "Will you girls marry us?" He asked. "Boys...!" Giggles sobbed in happiness, "Of COURSE we would!" "Well done, boys." Dudley said. "Come on, everybody!" Petunia said, "Let's all go home to be marriage!" The heroes got outside to fly on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence to bring them home. Fireworks appeared in the sky. Bambi's Mother V/O: And so, The PowerPuff Tree Friends and their whole entire friends and family lived Happily Ever After. Choirs: And now and forever, Now and forever, Now and forever, now and forever, forever with yoooooooouuuuu......!!!! THE END!